


A Week Away

by HistoricalChicken



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalChicken/pseuds/HistoricalChicken
Summary: Alex has just returned from a week out of town on D.E.O. business, and Kara could not be more excited to see her older sister again.





	A Week Away

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever. Let me know what I did right and wrong. Thanks for reading.

Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton, flew above National City letting the breeze and her heart guide her. She listened to the bustling nightlife down below, gazed at the reflection of the waxing moon off the gentle waters of the bay, and let the scent of salt water waft its way past her nose. By all accounts the city was beautiful by day, but at night it was breathtaking.

 

She hadn’t gone far from her apartment and so heard the unlocking of her door and the entrance of one Alex Danvers. With her super speed she rushed through her open window and plowed into her oblivious sister, catching herself before the two lost their balance. Neither could stifle the giggles that escaped their warm smiles.

 

“You seem to be in a good mood tonight, Cat call in sick?”

 

She put Alex down after finally noticing she had risen off the ground, sister in tow. “No I’m just so happy to see you again!” Kara beamed.

 

Alex’s attempt to hide her amusement behind mock annoyance was unsuccessful as she smiled and groaned, “Its only been a week, it couldn’t have been that bad.”

 

“You have no idea. Do you understand how hard it is to get ‘unspecified bio-matter’ out of your hair? Because I do.” When her sister only laughed she went on exasperated, “Five showers Alex, five!”

 

“Ok Ok, I get it! I’m glad to be back too, we ran into real trouble in Washington.” Knowing Kara’s penchant to worry and seeing the look the younger woman was wearing she quickly added, “It’s fine, we handled it.” She didn’t have the heart to tell the sensitive super about how two agents had been injured, albeit only some broken bones, she would leave that to J’onn.

 

“As long as you’re okay.” The worry melted from her face, givingway to excitement as she remembered their plans. “Let’s hurry up and get dinner, I don’t wanna keep our friends waiting all night.”

 

“Sure, you order while I hop in the shower?”

 

—————————————————————

 

In just over half an hour their food had arrived, and in fresh clothes the sisters sat together talking. They wandered from topic to topic, about their respective weeks, their jobs, various television shows. Soon both pizzas were almost gone, Kara having eaten more than a whole one by herself.

 

As they reached into the half closed box Alex and Kara had both grabbed the last piece of the pie. They met each other’s eyes neither wishing to abandon their claim on the cheezy sausage covered prize.

 

The silence was broken by Alex, “I just got off a five hour flight next to a toddler.”

 

“I fought a 5th dimensional being.”

 

“I lost a bag at the airport.”

 

“I had to save a snake from a tree. Again!”

 

Alex quirked a brow and spoke triumphantly, “I spent a week with Winn on a case in D.C.”

 

“Gah! You win, take the pizza!” Kara released her iron tight grip on the piece of pizza. “No pun intended.”

 

Alex smirked and brought the warm pizza to her lips, ready to take a bite, when she saw her sister staring at her from across the couch. Those damn eyes, she really was a puppy in Kryptonian clothes. Without a word she put the pizza down and cut it in half, offering a slice to the grinning alien.

 

“ThankYouSoMuchILoveYou!” Kara was barely finished the last syllable when she stuffed the pizza in her mouth with glee.

 

“Yea yea, I love you too you dork.” Alex couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed as she grinned and ate her pizza.


End file.
